


Cold Comfort

by green7silver



Series: Dark future [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah is loosing himself and Sylar wants to save him





	Cold Comfort

Title: Cold Comfort  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Sylar  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Old flame  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Noah is loosing himself and Sylar wants to save him  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: Alternative Reality after “Fugitives”  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

Cold Comfort

Noah sighed and controlled his equipment: Bulletproof jacket, two pistols and black clothes. Ever since Nathan had lost control over the hunt of evolved humans, it was man against man. And all he wanted this night was to kill as many hunters sas he could.

He had information from rebel of a planned capture and went to the given place at exact the right time to see four of them trying to hold down a teenage boy. He shot the first two before they could even react and took cover behind a car. He managed to wound at least one of them only seconds later but then he heart running feet in his back.

Backup – damn it! He turned around shooting the two advancing figures and prepared to get shot from behind, but it never happened. Turning around he saw two more bloodied bodies on the ground and faced a grinning killer.

“Hello Noah.”

“Sylar.” Noah was not really surprised.

“You should be more careful,” Sylar mocked.

“Maybe – but they´re dead and that´s all that counts.”

“You´re getting sloppy, “the killer followed Noah as he left,“I won´t be here any time to save your sorry ass.”

“I could have handled it on my own,” Noah scoffed.

“Of course,” Sylar spun him around telekinetically.

Noah didn´t protest, but pulled him close to devour his mouth hungrily.

“Bed?” Sylar asked when he caught his breath again.

“Yes bed, “ Noah agreed. In the last months he had found out, that killing aroused him the first time in his life. And he liked dominating the killer, bringing the invincible fighter to keen and whimper under his touches. 

Later when Sylar was snoring snuggled close to him he felt comfortingly sated and sleepy.  
Idly stroking the black hair he thought about the action for the next days.

It was quiet ironic that the man he had hunted for years was only one he allowed to come close these days.

But a lot had happened since that time. The open hunt of evolved humans had created an atmosphere of terror and mistrust. The public had been manipulated into fear and hate and the hunters had been everywhere. Noah had tried to hide his family, but he had failed. They had been after Claire, but it had been Lyle and Sandra who died this horrible evening half a year ago.

Noah knew that he ought to stay with Claire to help her dealing with her grief and guilt, but he had nothing to give any more. So he had left her with Peter and Matt working for rebel. He was working for rebel too, but not trying to save people. His only interest left was to kill as many hunters as possible. So he neglected Claire and was rude to friends and comrades until he was alone, which suited him just fine.

The first time he had meet Sylar was in the middle of a massacre. They were both hunting the hunters so it was no miracle that they´d run into each other one day.

Sylar had given him his trademark smirk: “Still one of good ones, Bennett?”

“Nope,” with adrenalin still cursing through his body and no one left to kill, he just wanted to pull that smirk from Sylar´s face. Catching the killer by surprise he threw him to the ground and straddled him before Sylar could use his powers. Than Noah followed another reckless impulse and kissed the younger man brutally. Violence had never turned him on before but this time they were more like fighting animals than lovers. 

It was neither the last time they ran into each other nor the last time they fucked. And nearly unnoticeable the relationship changed. The sex didn´t became less hot but a bit of gentleness found its way into the lovemaking and one day Noah discovered that he had begun to trust Sylar. He trusted him to have his back, when they worked and he trusted him to know where his hiding place was. Sylar was the only contact he allowed himself to enjoy.

Sylar woke up to an enjoyable warmth. He felt safe in Noah´s arm. So safe like in no other place on earth. He had never thought he could ever feel anything else than burning hate for the man. But over the months he had not only got used to the warmth but learned to appreciate this complicated gentle man. He was falling in love – and that meant trouble. Noah was not seeing him as lover. There had been something broken, when Sandra and Lyle died. But Sylar couldn´t keep himself from kissing the lips of the sleeping man before he left.

Coming to his own hiding place he knew immediately that someone was there. He had his hand already raised when the recognized the person.

“Claire?”

“Sorry to disturb you, but I have to talk to you about my father,” she stood as far away as possible and Sylar did nothing to change that: “I´m aware that you´re likely to be disgusted by our relationship.”

“It makes me sick in my stomach, “ Claire replied,” but it´s the only human contact he allows, so I guess it´s better than nothing. And therefore I ask you for help. I can´t lose him too.”

“I don´t want him to get harmed too,” Sylar admitted tiredly, “but he wouldn´t listen to me.  
I´m not that important for him.”

“You love him, “ Claire was surprised about the sudden softness in Sylar´s face.

“Maybe, but it doesn´t matter – not to him. All he is interested in, is killing. Don´t ask me for help. If I knew a way to get him out of it, I would have tried it already.”

“Are you sure?” Claire asked devastated and went over to him, “you care about him, if there is anything which could help, you would tell me, wouldn´t you?”

Sylar hesitated a moment before saying: “Noah calls in his dreams sometimes for a Claude. But I don´t even know, who that is.”

“I think I remember something. He was Dad´s partner – I read his file once. He could turn himself invisible. But he betrayed the company and Dad tried to shoot him.”

“But he is still alive? Maybe I should talk to him.”

“Yes. Maybe he can get Dad out of his stupor. I´ll find out where he is and let you know.”

“Very well.”

“Thank you.”

“It´s all right.”

They looked at each other with a kind of understanding for the first time, both wishing to save the same person.

And so Sylar stood three days later outside an old hut in New Orleans and knocked.

“No one here, “ the door opened and showed an empty room.

“Impressive, “ Sylar stepped in, “ if I hadn´t seen this trick before on Peter.”

“You know Peter?”

“Yes, but I´m not coming on his behalf to you. Have you heard what happened to Lyle and Sandra Bennett?”

“Yeah. Did Noah send you?”

“No, he doesn´t even know about my visit. Something broke in him the day his family died and now his only interest is killing. He needs help.”

“Well, than help him, “ Claude didn´t sound impressed, “you should know, that you ask the wrong person for pity. You know what he has done to me, don´t you?”

“Of course. We had not the best relationship either. And don´t walk out on me,” he stopped telekinetically the retreat of the invisible man.

“Who are you?” Claude growled.

“I´m Sylar.”

“The serial killer?” Claude sounded shocked.

“Yes.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Help for Noah.”

“What are you? Brothers in arms?”

“Something like that,” Sylar sighed,”we are killing together and I was foolish enough to fall for him. But I can´t save him. He´s losing himself, day for day, and soon there will be nothing left of him.”

“And why you are telling me that?”

“Because it´s your name, he is calling in his nightmares. If you can´t save him, no one can.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
